


Siempre y para siempre

by Diana924



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Spain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: I fuochi illuminavano l’Escorial a giorno, peccato che ottenere la paga come gentiluomo di camera fosse praticamente impossibile pensò Klaus.





	Siempre y para siempre

_Madrid, 1679:_  
  
I fuochi illuminavano l’Escorial a giorno, peccato che ottenere la paga come gentiluomo di camera fosse praticamente impossibile pensò Klaus.

“A Theo piacevano tanto i fuochi d’artificio, era stato un viaggiatore dal Catai a portarli a corte e li adorava “disse pensieroso, secondo quanto avevano concordato i suoi fratelli sarebbero dovuti tornare la mattina successiva ma a quanto sembrava Elijah aveva cambiato idea. Theo, erano decenni che non pensava seriamente a Theo, a quanto avevano condiviso insieme, al ragazzo che era stato attratto da lui e all’uomo che poi lo aveva amato, Theo. Questo prima della Petrova, prima della Petrova era stato tutto più facile.

“Li adorava così tanto che avete dato fuoco alla dimora del patriarca “replicò suo fratello prima di affiancarlo, la fascia dell’ordine di Santiago che faceva bella mostra di sé.

“Quello è stato un incidente “rispose cercando di trattenere il sorriso.

“Il patriarca non la pensava come voi, dovremmo rivedere la tua definizione di “incidente”, Niklaus “replicò suo fratello, non era stato propriamente un incidente ma era stato sicuramente involontario, imprevisto … casuale.

“Può darsi, Kol e Rebekah sono al ricevimento della duchessa dell’Infantado? “domandò, non che fosse davvero curioso ma aveva bisogno di sapere dove fossero, i tempi stavano cambiando e non avevano troppo tempo pensò sfiorando pensosamente la croce verde dell’ordine di Alcàntara che aveva appuntata al petto.

“Torneranno domani mattina, duchessa permettendo “fu la risposta di Elijah, lui aveva frequentato abbastanza la signora duchessa da sapere che una volta ubriaca dimenticava il mondo che la circondava, Klaus aveva avuto l’impressione che potendo scegliere tra lui e una cantina ben fornita la duchessa avrebbe scelto la cantina.

“Ci pensi mai? “domandò cauto, non sapeva nemmeno a cosa si riferisse ma aveva bisogno di udire una risposta, l’onomastico del re lo metteva sempre di quell’umore, da quando erano arrivati in Spagna.

“A cosa in particolare? “quella sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

“A noi, a tutto questo, alla pace che meritiamo, alla nostra famiglia, ci pensi mai seriamente? “domandò prima di fissare suo fratello, doveva recarsi a Belagua, qualche giorno in isolamento a dipingere gli avrebbe fatto bene.

“Ogni giorno, per questo faccio quello che faccio, sempre e per sempre “fu la risposta, elegante e neutra come sempre, ma bastava attendere qualche istante per capire che c’erano tantissime cose che suo fratello non gli stava dicendo, paura che perdesse il controllo, paura di una reazione improvvisa, lo conosceva fin troppo bene.

“Ho bisogno che resti con me questa notte, solo per questa “sussurrò prima di sentire le mani di suo fratello che gli accarezzavano il volto, fu lui questa a prendere l’iniziativa.

L’immortalità portava con sé anche un progressivo disprezzo dei tabù più elementari, nel corso dei secoli Elijah Mikaelson aveva amato uomini e donne e sapeva bene di non essere stato l’unico in famiglia, Niklaus aveva avuto nel suo letto individui di entrambi i sessi, oltre ad una certa predilezione per gli evirati di cui avrebbero dovuto discutere un giorno. Che quindi prima o poi avrebbero trascorso del tempo insieme in quella maniera era prevedibile, tanti mortali prima di loro lo avevano fatto, e il frutto di simili accoppiamenti tra consanguinei era di fronte ai suoi occhi ogni giorno nella persona di quel povero sventurato del re.

Che prima o poi si sarebbero dati piacere a vicenda era qualcosa di naturale, la loro condizione sotto certi aspetti era unica e per quello si trovavano bene insieme, perché, e questo Elijah Mikaelson lo ammetteva solo in casi eccezionali, suo fratello Niklaus era il miglior amante che avesse mai avuto.

Non ne parlavano, non quando lo facevano, si erano sempre limitati a togliersi i vestiti, riporre eventuali onorificenze e solo per ultimo a baciarsi e a toccarsi in maniera intima, quell’atto era la prova del disprezzo che avevano da sempre provato per le regole dei mortali e della loro superiorità sulle leggi di natura.

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quello, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, ma sapeva bene di aver represso fin troppe sensazioni per reprimere anche l’amore che provava per suo fratello, poteva controllarlo ma reprimerlo mai.

Klaus era poco interessato alle speculazioni filosofiche di suo fratello, in quel momento non aveva bisogno della mente di Elijah ma del suo corpo, quel corpo che riusciva ad accendere il suo desiderio con poco, si sentiva protetto con lui, tra le braccia di Elijah si sentiva al sicuro e questo era stupido perché era uno degli esseri più forti mai esistiti al mondo eppure era così. Quando finirono sul letto non si dissero una parola, lui si limitò ad aprire appena le gambe facendogli chiaramente intuire cosa desiderasse, suo fratello riusciva sempre a comprenderlo, tranne quando si rifiutava volutamente di capire ma non era quella la situazione.

Elijah infatti non disse una parola, si limitò a far scendere la sua mano mentre continuava a baciarlo e faceva aderire i loro corpi, come la loro prima volta a Nancy quasi due secoli prima, quelli si che erano bei tempi. Solitamente non avrebbe avuto bisogno di preparazione, non quando il suo corpo era in grado di sopportare di peggio ma apprezzava che suo fratello si preoccupasse per lui, fin da quando erano bambini Elijah si era sempre preoccupato per lui.

Trattenne i gemiti mentre cercava di far capire a suo fratello che doveva smetterla con quella deliziosa tortura e si decidesse a fare sul serio, com’era accaduto anche in altre occasioni, solitamente i loro erano abbracci brutali e veloci, la riprovazione sarebbe stata troppa se si fosse saputo.

Lo conosceva bene suo fratello, o per meglio dire conosceva bene alcuni aspetti di Niklaus pensò Elijah prima di ritirare le dita, il modo in cui il corpo di suo fratello le aveva accolte dentro di sé gli faceva pensare che forse aveva premeditato tutto ma non voleva pensarci, non ora che il desiderio era sempre più forte, quel corpo sotto di sé riusciva ad eccitarlo in cui nessun’altro corpo era mai riuscito. Doveva semplicemente agire, come aveva fatto con tanti altri prima di lui, ma con Niklaus era diverso, lo sarebbe stato sempre.

Trattenne un gemito mordendosi le labbra quando finalmente Elijah si decise ad entrare dentro di lui, non di dolore ma di piacere, avrebbe probabilmente svegliato tutto l’Escorial si disse, e quella era un’idea divertente, molto divertente pensò mentre muoveva il bacino andando incontro a quelle spinte, Elijah con lui non si tratteneva con i suoi amanti, fossero uomini o donne, con lui era diverso, era qualcosa di primordiale, istintivo, che coinvolgeva corpo e anima, che animava i suoi sensi e risvegliava i suoi sentimenti, era sempre stato così.

Portò le mani sulla schiena di Elijah incitandolo a dargli di più, a possederlo sempre più forte, spinte più forti e più profonde, era perfettamente in grado di sopportarle, voleva tutto in quel momento, aveva così bisogno di essere insieme a suo fratello, di averlo sopra di sé, di sentirlo dentro di sé, ogni volta che lui ed Elijah si abbandonavano a quel desiderio il piacere era sempre incredibile, mai aveva sperimentato qualcosa di simile. Anche se era moralmente sbagliato, anche se era perverso e innaturale, ma la loro stessa esistenza era perversa e innaturale.

Cercò le labbra di suo fratello con passione in quel bacio che tutto era fuorché fraterno, era il bacio di due amanti, due amanti che si ritrovano dopo mesi, forse anni, di lontananza, un bacio dettato dalla passione, dall’urgenza, dal desiderio e dalla ricerca del piacere.

Soffocò un gemito prima raggiungere l’apice, la bocca di Elijah sulla sua, la mano di suo fratello su di sé e qualche istante dopo Elijah lo seguì, per fortuna grazie alle celebrazioni dell’onomastico del re nessuno si sarebbe reso conto di cosa era appena accaduto.

Giacquero assieme per quelle che sembravano ore, il soffitto meravigliosamente affrescato che faceva capolino dalle cortine del letto a baldacchino, avrebbe dovuto rinnovare l’arredamento, a sue spese perché la corte non aveva nemmeno i soldi per riparare la carrozza reale.

“Ci pensi mai … a Jemmie?” domandò Klaus quando ebbe ripreso a respirare normalmente, la testa abbandonata sul torace di suo fratello che gli accarezzava distrattamente i capelli.

“Ogni giorno, tu pensi a Theo? “fu la risposta di Elijah, se la situazione fosse precipitata potevano sempre tornare in Inghilterra, la nipote di Jemmie li avrebbe benaccolti, non lui ma di sicuro i suoi familiari sì.

“Mi manca, e … lei? “domandò temendo la risposta.

“Ora dormi Niklaus, ne parliamo domani mattina “fu la risposta di Elijah questa volta, il tempo delle risposte era finito e gli stava anche bene.

Tutto quello era sbagliato, loro erano sbagliati e specialmente lui era sbagliato ma erano così simili sotto tanti aspetti che quasi non se ne curava, l’orrore dentro di sé era senza confini, quello di suo fratello chiuso in qualche recesso della sua mente ma erano più simili di quanto fossero disposti ad ammettere.


End file.
